Beautiful Hangover
by oOItaOo
Summary: Regalo de cumpleaños para Soly. Espero que sea de tu agrado, de lo contrario, lamento los inconvenientes.


**Advertencias: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R. Martin. Regalo adelantado de cumpleaños de Soly, espero que sea de su agrado, pese a elegir el camino fácil.

Beautiful Hangover

Cuando la vio por primera vez el mundo se detuvo y, durante unos instantes, volvía a ser pequeño y endeble, vulnerable y herido, despechado y triste, insignificante. Pero con un parpadeo volvió a la realidad.

Ya no estaba indefenso, se había hecho a sí mismo, con esfuerzo y tesón. Había creado su nombre e imagen, aprovechando su habilidad y su talento en el que nadie había recaído. Había manipulado y mentido, engañado y seducido, jugado con las piezas que se disponían en el tablero llamado vida, moviéndolas o desplazándolas, las reemplazaba o las despachaba a su conveniencia y antojo. Porque podía, tenía el poder y quería. Conocía los secretos de los grandes señores y, discretamente, controlaba los puestos importantes sin levantar sospechas, con la sutileza de las sonrisas, con la confianza de las miradas. Nadie le temía; no tenía tierras ni ejército, no era importante aunque ahora le llamasen Lord. Y a ella sí podía tenerla, porque era hermosa y perfecta, toda cortesía y amabilidad, la doncella hecha persona perdida en su melena cobriza que se deslizaba por sobre sus hombros, como un arrollo al atardecer, con aquellos ojos de un azul casi imposible, infinitos, niña del verano que nunca había visto lo cruel que la vida podía llegar a ser. Su pequeña muñequita de papel que bailaría hacia donde el viento la llevase, hasta él. Y quería salvarla, que siguiese siendo pura e inocente, sacarla del tormento en el que sabía se convertiría su existencia en Desembarco del Rey. Había planeado y conspirado, derrocado reyes entre la sombras y el silencio, sin que nadie sospechase de él, cuartada en mano y ausencia programada, pero el niño rey había muerto por su mano e ingenio y Sansa, su pequeño premio, pronto estaría junto a él.

* * *

Nunca había tenido familia y tampoco la había querido pues era una debilidad, un estorbo para sus ansias de poder, pero ahora que la tenía, aunque no fuese real, quería atesorarla, hacer lo imposible por retenerla a su lado, por no perderla. Porque ahora estaba a su lado, llevando un apellido de bastarda. Le había fabricado una nueva personalidad para protegerla, para poder tener cerca sin sospechas. Ahora era su hija con los ojos de su madre latiendo en su rostro.

_- ¿Ves? Este es el tipo de besos son los que dicen "Bienvenido a casa"__.__A ver si lo haces mejor la próxima vez._

Sí, era esa la clase de besos que ansiaba; besos furtivos, robados, besos a los que ella no se podía negar, porque jugaba a ser su padre pero en realidad él era su captor, podía hacer con ella lo que quisiese y ella no podía protestar, porque sabía que debía temerle, protegerse de él, de su influencia, pero ejercía sobre la pequeña una magia hipnótica que la atraía de nuevo a su lado, a pesar del miedo que recorría su espina y la hacía temblar, de las miradas ansiosas, del sabor agridulce de sus labios...

Quería saborear su intimidad, conocer sus secretos, seguir usándola, mantenerla dentro de esa farsa de fingida seguridad en la que vivía, su jaula de palabras doradas y oscuras intenciones. Deseaba tenerla y la espera, terrible y agónica, le mataba. Había sufrido tanto por ella, por su madre, por las dos... merecía su recompensa pero no se quería precipitar, no quería caer, volar alto por culpa de su lujuria intrépida. No, debía esperar a que las cosas se calmasen, a que sus peones actuasen según sus indicaciones, bailaran a su son. Y cuando todas estuvieran alineadas, en su sitio, sería su momento para actuar, para revelarse al mundo con toda su esplendor, demostrar de qué era capaz, de tomarla por esposa y coronarse como el mejor jugador. Pero hasta que ese momento brillante llegase debía conformarse con tenerla por su hija de besos robados, peligroso tormento, el dolor más hermoso que alguien jamás podría experimentar.


End file.
